What's Mine is Mine
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Sequel to "Nightmares  or Wet Dreams". Chris drives Levi out of Adam's Head for good, letting him know that Adam is His! Chris/Adam, Adam/Levi, SLASH, SEX, MATURE. SLIGHT BONDAGE. LANG. One-shot, R&R please.


Title: What's mine is mine!  
Pairing: Chris/Adam, IMPLIED: Adam/Levi  
Rating: M +  
Warnings: M/M, Semi-Non Consensual Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, and Smut  
Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Adam, Chris or Levi. :'(  
Feedback: Please?  
Authors Note: Again, Levi is Chris' Character in his upcoming film "Albino Farm". He's so Freaking Hot! You know besides the wandering eye and the teeth and that smoking habit ... I don't know, i'm weird like that ...  
Plot: Chris Finds out That it isn't Him directly getting Adam that hot and bothered ... So what's he do? Shows him Nobody, not even his movie Character touches his Lover!

Un - beta'd so there's bound to be spelling errors, typos, the like.

_"Bitch You know you love this" Levi growled into Adam's hair as he thrusted in a wild pace. Adam let out a chocked whine as Levi tugged on his hair, slamming into him ruthlessly. Adam Cried out Cuming all over himself as Levi filled his ass.__  
_  
Adam gasped sitting straight up, panting as he rubbed his eyes, groaning when he realized he had a raging Hard - on. 'Damn Levi!' Adam thought scowling as he ever so gently rolled out of bed so as not to wake his sleeping lover Chris. Without even casting a glance at Chris, Adam snuck into the bathroom, flipping the light on, he closed the door, turning the water in the shower on, tossing his soaked briefs into the dirty clothes bag, and he hopped into the slightly cool water.

Adam gasped as the freezing water licked at his sensitive skin, soon getting used it, slightly. He gently wrapped his fingers around his hard pulsing shaft, beginning to stroke himself, but just like last couple of times, it didn't work, he was still hard as a rock. Adam let out a choked sob, dropping his knees in frustration, hands tangling his hair, tugging, as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Why me ..." Adam sobbed slamming his head against the ceramic surface of the tub, eye squeezed shut. He gasped in surprise as he felt a pair of warm hands on his back. "Geez! Adam are you trying to get sick Baby? This water is ice fucking Cold!" Chris grumbled adjusting the water dials, as it began warming up.

Chris glanced down, realizing Adam was actually sobbing, head bowed, forehead pressed against the tub, between his lean thighs, his member jutting out, hard as a rock.

Chris sighed tucking his fingers under Adam's chin, raising his face, to look into his eyes. "Adam, We're gonna have to do something about this. Hang in there baby, i'll be right back." Chris murmured walking back into the bedroom part. He stripped out of his pajama bottoms and briefs, walking over to his bag, unzipping it, and grabbing a condom and a bottle of fruit scented KY.

"Adam ... Adam ... Adam" Chris called in a sing song voice. "C'mere babe".

Moments later Adam came shuffling in, tear tracks down his face as Chris tossed him a towel. "Dry off and lie down". Adam quickly dried off; lying on the bed, on his back, as Chris leaned up kissing Adam passionately on the lips, stroking Adam's cheek as Adam mewled, almost purring like a kitten, arching into Chris' touch. Chris smiled affectionately.

He stroked Adam's member, releasing it.

"I can't take it anymore Chris! It's Levi! Levi is doing this to me!" Adam whined as Chris raised an eyebrow. "I know" he murmured, kissing Adam's neck. "You're not ... mad?" Adam asked confused, arms slipping around Chris' neck, fingers sliding through Chris' short hair.

"Yes i am, but you're punishment, is another thing for a different day" Chris murmured, sliding the condom on, pushing Adam's legs apart, popping the cap open. "You know Before Levi, the 'old' Cocky Chris Jericho used to do this to me as well." Adam murmured quietly as Chris grinned. "Really? I can be him ... for tonight only" He squirted a generous amount into his palm, stroking it over his member.

Coating two digits he quickly prepped Adam, before sliding in smoothly as Adam gasped in pleasure, throwing his arms tightly around Chris' shoulders, holding him tightly against him.

"More ... Harder!" He gasped as Chris slammed his muscular hips against Adam's lean ones. "Gladly" Chris growled lacing his fingers with Adam's, holding his wrists firmly above his head. "Chris! ... Oh ... mmm ... God ... More!" Adam's incoherent words floating through the otherwise silent hotel room.

Chris held Adam's hands up with one hand, raking his blunt nails down his rib cage. "You're mine! You're my Bitch! You're My Bitch and nobody else's! Levi Can fuck off, cause you're mine" Chris hissed biting Adam's shoulder blade firmly as Adam cried out.

"Chris ... Touch me ... please" Adam cried out, whimpered, hips arching against Chris'. "You don't deserve it" Chris sneered in classic heel Jericho voice. Adam cried out as Chris arched his chest against Adam, pressing his forehead against Adam's, Adam's cock between his stomach and Chris' causing a wonderful friction for Adam.

Chris rose up on his knees arching up and slamming into Adam, putting Randy Orton's "Crawl" to shame.

"Chris ... Ah ... oh ... God ... I'm gonna ... Oh .. Ah ... Shit ... Fu-" Adam came all over Chris' Stomach, and his own. Chris roughly slammed in and out of Adam at a intense rough pace, cumming long after.

Once Chris regained his composer, he kissed Adam passionately on the lips, rolling off, pulling Adam into his arms as they began drifting off.

"Don't think you're getting away with dreaming of another man either" Chris' voice low and dangerous as Adam groaned.

"I'm ' a get ya, you wait see baby" Chris mumbled tiredly.

~ Finished


End file.
